Keith David
Keith David played Lloyd Mackie in the season one Grey's Anatomy episode Winning a Battle, Losing the War. Career Filmography *''Where Are the Cocoa Puffs?'' (????) *''Hate Crimes'' (????) *''The Oglivy Fortune'' (????) *''The Wedding Year'' (????) *''Insight'' (????) *''Love Struck'' (2018) *''HeadShop'' (2018) *''The Gettysburg Address'' (2018) *''American Dresser'' (2018) *''Night School'' (2018) *''Tales from the Hood 2'' (2018) *''Love Jacked'' (2018) *''V-Force: New Dawn of V.I.C.T.O.R.Y.'' (2017) *''Ray Meets Helen'' (2017) *''Dirty Lies'' (2017) *''Savage Dog'' (2017) *''Gina's Journey: The Search for William Grimes (documentary)'' (2016) *''Blue: The American Dream'' (2016) *''Service to Man'' (2016) *''The American Artist: The Life & Times of George Caleb Bingham'' (2016) *''Range 15'' (2016) *''The Nice Guys'' (2016) *''Nina'' (2016) *''The North Star'' (2016) *''The Last Punch'' (2016) *''Burn Off'' (2015) *''Chances (short)'' (2015) *''Kids vs Monsters'' (2015) *''The Hypothetical Star Wars Holiday Special (short)'' (2015) *''H4'' (2015) *''If I Tell You I Have to Kill You'' (2015) *''Boiling Pot'' (2015) *''Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure'' (2015) *''Union Furnace'' (2015) *''Dutch Book'' (2015) *''The Marvel Experience'' (2014) *''Secrets of the Magic City'' (2014) *''The 600: History of NASCAR's Toughest Race'' (2014) *''Field of Lost Shoes'' (2014) *''Birds of Paradise'' (2014) *''Jabbawockeez: Regenerate (short)'' (2014) *''Sealing Your Fate (short)'' (2014) *''Frog Kingdom'' (2013) *''Free Birds'' (2013) *''Assault on Wall Street'' (2013) *''Sons of Liberty'' (2013) *''Black Asylum (short)'' (2013) *''Samuel Bleak'' (2013) *''Don't Pass Me By'' (2013) *''The Undershepherd'' (2012) *''Highway'' (2012) *''Christmas in Compton'' (2012) *''Double or Nothing (short)'' (2012) *''Smiley'' (2012) *''Cloud Atlas'' (2012) *''The Last Fall'' (2012) *''Crispus Attuck: Today Was a Good Day'' (2012) *''Animen: The Galactic Battle'' (2012) *''If I Tell You I Have to Kill You'' (2011) *''No Saints for Sinners'' (2011) *''Snowflake, the White Gorilla'' (2011) *''The Greening of Whitney Brown'' (2011) *''Hopelessly in June'' (2011) *''The Inheritance'' (2011) *''Synecdoche'' (2011) *''Sealing Your Fate (short)'' (2010) *''Something Like a Business'' (2010) *''Tall Justice (short)'' (2010) *''Murdock (short)'' (2010) *''Now Here'' (2010) *''Lottery Ticket'' (2010) *''Chasing 3000'' (2010) *''Stomp the Yard 2: Homecoming'' (2010) *''Meet Monica Velour'' (2010) *''Spork'' (2010) *''Death at a Funeral'' (2010) *''Chain Letter'' (2009) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) *''All About Steve'' (2009) *''Gamer'' (2009) *''The Butcher'' (2009) *''Paster Brown'' (2009) *''Forgive Us Our Transgressions (short)'' (2009) *''Don McKay'' (2009) *''Blue'' (2009) *''The Hitmen Diaries: Charlie Valentine'' (2009) *''Against the Dark'' (2009) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia'' (2009) *''Seducing Spirits'' (2008) *''Beautiful Loser'' (2008) *''The Fifth Commandment'' (2008) *''No Bad Days'' (2008) *''The Sensei'' (2008) *''Homeland Security'' (2008) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008) *''First Sunday'' (2008) *''Delta Farce'' (2007) *''The Last Sentinel'' (2007) *''If I Had Known I Was a Genius'' (2007) *''The Oh in Ohio'' (2006) *''ATL'' (2006) *''Behind Enemy Lines ll: Axis of Evil'' (2006) *''Dirty'' (2005) *''Transporter 2'' (2005) *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (2005) *''Crash'' (2004) *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury'' (2004) *''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) *''Hollywood Homicide'' (2003) *''Kaena: The Prophecy'' (2003) *''Head of State'' (2003) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) *''Hung-Up (short)'' (2002) *''Barbershop'' (2002) *''29 Palms'' (2002) *''Pretty When You Cry'' (2001) *''Novocaine'' (2001) *''Home Invaders'' (2001) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001) *''G Spots?'' (2001) *''The Replacements'' (2000) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (2000) *''Where the Heart Is'' (2000) *''Pitch Black'' (2000) *''Innocents'' (2000) *''Spawn 3: Ultimate Battle'' (1999) *''Behind the Zipper with Magda'' (1998) *''There's Something About Mary'' (1998) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) *''Executive Target'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Volcano'' (1997) *''Flipping'' (1997) *''Never Met Picasso'' (1996) *''Johns'' (1996) *''Larger Than Life'' (1996) *''The Grave'' (1996) *''Eye for an Eye'' (1996) *''Yellowstone: Realm of the Coyote'' (1995) *''Dead Presidents'' (1995) *''Clockers'' (1995) *''Blue in the Face'' (1995) *''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995) *''The Puppet Masters'' (1994) *''Notes in a Minor Key (short)'' (1994) *''Really Bites'' (1994) *''There Are No Children Here'' (1993) *''Nails'' (1992) *''Article 99'' (1992) *''Final Analysis'' (1992) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991) *''Marked for Death'' (1990) *''Men at Work'' (1990) *''Always'' (1989) *''Road House'' (1989) *''They Live'' (1988) *''Bird'' (1988) *''Stars and Bars'' (1988) *''Off Limits'' (1988) *''Braddock: Missing in Action III'' (1988) *''Hot Pursuit'' (1987) *''Platoon'' (1986) *''The Whoopee Boys'' (1986) *''The Thing'' (1982) *''The Pirates of Penzance'' (1980) *''Disco Godfather'' (1979) Television *''Untitled Sam Richardson/Adam Pally Project'' (2019) *''Marvel's New Warriors'' (2018) *''Greenleaf'' (2016-2018) *''Final Space'' (2018) *''Stretch Armstrong & the Flex Fighters'' (2017-2018) *''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure'' (2018) *''Final Space'' (2018) *''MLB Network Presents'' (2016-2018) *''Superior Donuts'' (2017) *''Speechless'' (2017) *''Future Man'' (2017) *''Ben 10'' (2017) *''Rick and Morty'' (2015-2017) *''We Bare Bears'' (2017) *''Adventure Time'' (2012-2017) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2017) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2015-2017) *''The Flash'' (2017) *''Regular Show'' (2017) *''Kulipari: An Army of Dogs'' (2016) *''Person of Interest'' (2016) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2015) *''Black Jesus'' (2015) *''Extant'' (2015) *''Mr. Robot'' (2015) *''Community'' (2012-2015) *''Big Time in Hollywood, FL'' (2015) *''What Lives Inside (mini-series)'' (2015) *''Archer'' (2015) *''Scorpion'' (2014) *''Enlisted'' (2014) *''Things You Shouldn't Say Past Midnight'' (2014) *''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' (2013) *''The Bible (mini-series)'' (2013) *''Touch'' (2013) *''Belle's'' (2013) *''Young Justice'' (2013) *''Robot Chicken'' (2012) *''Allen Gregory'' (2011) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2011) *''The Cape'' (2011) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2010) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Canterbury's Law'' (2008) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008) *''Independent Lens'' (2007) *''7th Heaven'' (2006-2007) *''ER'' (1994-2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Everwood'' (2005) *''The Big House'' (2004) *''Teen Titans'' (2004) *''Justice League'' (2003) *''Spider-Man'' (2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003) *''Arli$$'' (2002) *''The Job'' (2001-2002) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001) *''Going to California'' (2001) *''Law & Order'' (2001) *''House of Mouse'' (2001) *''The Outer Limits'' (2000) *''Hercules'' (1998) *''Spawn'' (1997- 1999) *''Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles'' (1996-1997) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1996) *''New York Undercover'' (1996) *''Fantastic Four'' (1995) *''Aladdin'' (1994-1995) *''Gargoyles'' (1994-1996) *''American Playhouse'' (1993) *''Tribece'' (1993) *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (1993) *''Screen Two'' (1991) *''Against the Law'' (1990) *''A Man Called Hawk'' (1989) *''The Equalizer'' (1988) *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' (1983-1985) External Links * * Category:Actors